percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Exavier Hall
'Exavier Hall '''is a demigod son of Ares (Mars) as of April 30th, 2013. He is shown to be very noble and caring towards the people that help him throughout his mysterious appearance at Camp Half-Blood. Exavier is talented with knowledge about the Greek Gods, but he doesn't known anything beyond that. Character Overview History Exavier Hall was born some time after the second Gigante war in the late 2050's to a beautiful woman with beautiful hair. During a memory, he also mentioned that she was warm as a mother. Eventually after his time as a child, Exavier was picked up by Lupa, the she-wolf which trained him in the Roman art of battle. Lupa also commented on her genuine respect for him and the countless times, she had let him go on warnings due to her obviously wanted to eat him for being weak and as a result ''unroman. ''During his time with Lupa, he learned how to swim and also studied many types of battle styles, the only one he feared due to its flaws is Greek warfare, this is because of its openings and the unorthadoxed style of combat. He also pointed out that when your fighting an enemy with speed, Greek warfare is considered faulty. Over his time in the wilderness, he learned to read people and monsters. This seems to be very much as mentioned in The Son of Neptune, due to it actually being capable of intimidating even the deadliest of humans into being frightened. Exavier eventually made it to the Roman Camp, after his travels, it's unknown how long he stayed there and how long he spent getting to the camp, but he remembers the Praetors, or the camp leaders of the Roman Camp, it's duelly noted that he also dispised them both equally. When he appeared in The One of Chaos, he is shown to have lost most of his memories and as a result, wasn't capable of understanding who he was, or where he came from. Over the passed months after his quest to stop Chaos from rising, he regained his memories slowly, he also is shown to know a lot about different weapons and even explosives that are magical. He studied various myths and knows things that most demigods don't he even knows the person responsible for monsters chasing after demigods. He doesn't blame Zeus or Hera, for they caused Lamia to resort to killing off demigods in spite of Hera killing off her children and Zeus corting her. Exavier also knows little about some myths, due to him being unable to read books during his exile from the Roman Camp. He does know that Chaos was the being of creation and that Gaea was a child of her's although he confuses her to being the first child, when in fact she was the fourth. This is commonly known throughout different myths, as some platray her as the fourth child and others platray her as the first. Exavier seems to be very careful when it comes to combat and seems to also have immense power held within. He is stronger than an Ox and seems to always carry a Celestial Bronze Sword. He also seems to have a lance that extends from a coin. Personality Exavier is told to be careful and kind. He seems to have a moderate sense of humor and likes to test people that seem to have a tendency of testing his nerves. He is shown to like being around his friends a lot and understands instantly subtle and yet unexploited hints. He also seems to be capable of either reading people or their minds, as he knew that both Jasmine and Alexus liked him before they ever said anything, but never mentioned a word about it, seeing as to it was their call on how to go about it. Exavier is trusting in others, and would trust even the Gods to honor their words, this could be a flaw on his part, due to Gods and Immortals to have a tendency to break vows and oaths. He cares deeply for Camp Half-Blood and even wishes that at times the Gods were to help a bit. But he understands that the Gods aren't the same as they were before. Noting that they might have gotten more lazy and weak in return. He doesn't exploit this as a way to get power, although he has the skills to do so, he believes that justice is best on the side that preserves life of all mortal creatures. Exavier does at one point in time show a hint of humanity towards his mortal parent although they aren't introduce throughout the series ever. Appearance Exavier is shown to be sporting various different clothing. He at first is shown to sport a jacket a casual t shirt and a pair of denims, soon after this he changes his attire to something more camp-like retaining the Orange Camp t shirt and denims. He eventually gets different attire that he is promotionally fond of throughout the series. Exavier is considered to be good-looking, based on the fact that both Alexus and Jasmine both liked him at first sight. He seems to have short curly black hair and chestnut brown eyes that seem to resonate with power. He also seems to be very athletic, seeing as to how he is shown to have a muscular build when he reveals his wounds on his stomach. Jasmine notes that he would eventually get abs if he continued working out. Powers Being a demigod Exavier is shown to be very powerful even without being a claimed demigod. He is shown to have various abilities and strengths that seem to be present in most demigods along with the mental weaknesses that all demigods are diagnosed with. *ADHD: Like all demigods, Exavier possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponents. *Fighting Skills: Exavier has shown to be a formidable opponent with a pair of swords. *Dyslexia: since her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *Swimming Abilities: He is capable of swimming on par with a child of Poseidon. It's unknown if he can breath underwater, but he seems to find peace in the water and feels comfortable in any kind: Salt, Fresh, Chlorine solute, they all are the same for him. *Knowledge: He knows plenty of myths when it comes to pure knowledge. It's unkown if he has read the siblyne books, or if he even has knowledge of warfare, but he does also knows about ''The Art of War. Demigod Abilities *Pyrokinesis: Exavier is a rare child of Ares, being capable of summoning and controlling the power of fire to his control. Although his manipulation is far from equal to that of a child of Hephaestus. *Heat Resistance: Due to his ability to control fire, he is immune to most attacks that have to do with heat and fire. It's unknown how much fire he can handle, but its assumed if he falls into a volcano he could possibly die. *Super Human Endurance: Exavier can endure a lot of pain, he shows this throughout the explosion, being capable to survive an explosion that would've killed and die kill any mortal within the radius of the blast. *Advance Human Strength: Although when he appears, he isn't shown to be very strong, he does assume the appearance of being strong. It's also mention by him that he has gained a substantical amount of strength over the course of six months, this could've been the work of Zac and him training together. Relationships Family Ares (Mars) It's unknown if Mars has even done this, when Exavier was known as a Roman demigod, but Ares at first had a tendency of offering help to Exavier, the same way that Athena and Poseidon have shown throughout the Percy Jackson series. It could be noted as something that brings forth ones true potential. He also helped him and advised him to keep Terraemotus, as a weapon, probably due to the fact that it was an Ancient Roman sword. He seems to have stopped doing so, soon after the claiming. It's something that is unusual, and a bit misunderstood. Their relationship as Romans is unknown, due to the fact, that Exavier doesn't understand at this point what's the difference, besides their fighting styles and they way things work at camp. Friends Lexus Grace Exavier seems to think of her as a strong and prominent leader. He feels inferior to her at the start, due to him being the new guy, while she has already had many passed experiences and due to that she is known as the strongest at Camp. He respects her style in combat and also knows that she would be the one to crush him if he ever got out of line. Lexus thinks good thought about him as well. He also knows that she likes him although he doesn't confront the situation seeing as it isn't that important. Jasmine Lamarr Exavier seems to like being around her very often. He understands her very well from the start and clearly realizes that she has a subtle and unhinted personal crush on him. He wonders if all girls at the Camp might like him, but over the time he just ignores these confrontations. Jasmine and Exavier are close friends, and become so close throughout the entire story. Exavier also thinks that her unique personality and powers are interesting enough that he would never want to fight her in a real battle. Jamine is often shown to be calm when around him like others, but their are subtle moments when she expresses her personal opinions. Like her crush. Mentor Chiron Exavier thinks of him as a great man. He learned about him and his training of the strongest and most famed heroes like Perseus and Hercules. He also knows of a Satyr that took his place in many stories. Exavier seems to think highly of Chiron and was surprised to see him, when he arrived at Camp. Lupa Exavier has conflicting thoughts about the she-wolf, he at first never seemed to like her, due to her cruel ways of training, when he finally left the house of wolf, he swore himself to never return. Upon realizing who he was, Exavier is drawn to her in a vision, and later is shown to cower. Lupa seems to have more patients with him than many of the other demigods, keep in mind that Exavier was known as a Roman demigod before being classified as a Greek. Rivals/ Antagonistic Relationships Zeel and Neel Its unknown how bad their relationship was, but Exavier remembers that the two praetors of the other camp, weren't known to be nice. He also shows discomfort and anger towards the two. It might be shown that he doesn't like them at all. This could be due to Zeel more than Neel, due to Zeel's personality. Magical Items & Magical Pets Magical Items Terraemotus ''is a celestial bronze sword that is of Ancient Roman descendant. Unsure of how it got into the possession of the Greeks the blade is rarely used by many heroes. It has only been used once by a demigod of Greek origin, but his blood was mixed in with various other origins that have had relations with the Romans. Terraemotus is a three foot long double edged blade that can cut through both regular enemies along with creatures that are from the Mythological World. Exavier thinks of it as his Excallivar, at times. ''Prostasía ''is a bronze shield that was forged by the Cyclopes within Atlantis, it is shown to be very sturdy and can withstand numerous amounts of attacks. This shield has only been forged recently and has no background of knowledge. The shield is very well balanced for its master, although the shield cannot be lifted by anyone else other than Exavier. Unknown why. Magical Pets ''Ferus ''is a black stallion that is shown to have taken a liking to Exavier. He considers him a friend. Ferus never is shown to care much for other demigods, and would rattle up when an unauthorized person were to attempt to ride him. He is very chatty with Exavier and apparently it's unknown how but Exavier understands him very well, enough to ignore him when he calls him royalty: ''Little prince, Boss, Heir. ''Tempest ''is a wild boar that is shown to be lounging around Camp Half-Blood boundaries. After their meeting, the boar challenges him to a battle. Soon after quickly defeating him, the boar leaves to have Exavier evaluate his mistakes. When the two meet again Tempest begins speaking to him and eventually considers him a friend, and gladly accepts his offering to become an ally of his. ''Septimus ''is a pure white stallion storm spirit, its unknown how he became friends with him, but the two are on ok terms. Septimus likes Lexus better, although he does see that Exavier has more potential. He is shown to at times be very hard to control although when controlled the two of them are an unstoppable force. Septimus seems to be good friends with another storm spirit, which is a friend of Lexus. Trivia #Exavier is the main character of The Exavier Hall Series. #Given the Alias Mr Amazing by Jasmine, he gave her the Alias Ms Amazing. This could be a small but subtle hint to future events. #Exavier Hall is known as a Child of Ares (Mars) as of April 30th, 2013. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Children of Mars Category:Children of Ares Category:Males Category:Champions Category:Demigods